


Dreamtale meets Strangerville(Sims)

by KikiTheSapphireKitsune



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dream don't, Dream why?, Gen, Killer is a child, Killer is a teen, Killer is done with this already, NIGHTMARE NO!, Nightmare is dad, OH GOD WHY, dadmare, please stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTheSapphireKitsune/pseuds/KikiTheSapphireKitsune
Summary: Yeah I was playing the sims and decided to make the dreamtale twins. Had nightmare adopt a kid, had them move to strangerville. Chaos happened. Just chaos.
Relationships: Dream&nightmare, Nightmare&killer, Sans&sans, sans/sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Dreamtale meets Strangerville(Sims)

As the twins finished unpacking the last box out of the moving van Dream smiled wistfully, gazing out at the garden. Nightmare checked his phone and smirked a bit, turning it away from his brother's sightline. He was excited about his little secret but had to remain calm. Dream couldn't know until it was set in stone and his surprise was safely in the house, in case something went wrong and it fell through.  
The stone house included a decent sized kitchen/dining room, living room with a nice fireplace, upstairs were two bedrooms set up in their respective color themes and an office, then there was the basement with an extra room Nightmare insisted on having added. Out back was the rose garden with a large and majestic tree at the center. The new house was a bit large for just the two of them, but Nightmare had insisted it was important to have an extra room or two for his plans, whatever that meant. He had been very secretive since they agreed to the move.  
Dream: "Well the house came out nice, I still don't get all the extra space though..."  
Nightmare just chuckled a bit at his twin's confusion, his smirk growing. He placed his phone in his pocket and went to check the kitchen for any issues. Ignoring Dream's pout as he left him. There was a small knock on the door and Dream sighed going to check it, still a bit peeved at his stubborn twin. Outside a small group was gathered, one holding a fruitcake.  
Dream: "Oh, a neighbor, Nightmare the welcoming party is here!"  
The only response was a grunt of refusal, the brighter twin laughed nervously and bowed for the small group gathering at the door. Although they did seem a bit twitchy. Odd.  
Dream: "Sorry about my brother, he is a bit.... shy."  
One of the new humans stepped close to him with a very wide grin on her face and leaned in a touch to close.

Neighbor 1: "W̵̛̦͖̖̟̜̌̒͂̈͆̈́̽̏̕͝e̵̪̘̦̭͚̣̱̜̖͇̘͊͑̌͋̏͗l̶̼̀̌͘͠c̵̨͈̻̖͙͕̘͔̞̻͑́̓̓̌̇͝ǫ̶̱̞̫͚̹̟̂̉̈́̄̈́̕̚m̸̹͚͕̟̩̺̤̙͖͉̞̪̹̱͕͂̒̆̅̂̃̕ę̷̪̏̽̐̈͂͒̇̀̚ͅ ̶̡̛̹̍͐̈́̿̔͑͐͒̌̊̈́̕͠t̸͇̟̥̟̣̪̹̯͎͎͖̭́͜ͅŏ̵͕̣̝̤̩͖̠͔̭̠̖̲̤̂̅̍̑̎̈͋̽̓͊ ̴̯̳̆̊̉̏͆̈́͊̚S̴͍̾̿̆̈́̇́̅̑̂͗͝t̴̢̢̗̮̏̏̐͌̄̈́̽͆͘͘r̶̨̩͍͓̞̠͖̓̉̋̒̐̐̿̚a̴̧̻̭͇̭̙̤̳̗̯̙͙̐́̀̊̑̌̏̅͜͠ͅn̷̛̰̙̞̤͚͈̤̝̒̅̓̽̔̾̔̋͌͑͊̅͘͝ǵ̵̢̢̛̮̘̺͎̫̯̩͓͇̩̊͒̂͋̈́͊̀̀͊͜ͅè̸̛̼̹͈̩̺̲͎̬̼̤͎̳̙͒͂̿̉͛͋̊͐͑͗͆͝͠r̷̟̱͇̳̯͈̟̦̞͈͙͈̯̣̽̂́͜v̷̨̞̪͍̱̒i̷̪͕͍̣͊̽l̵͇͈̺̜͉̯̳̮̪̳̘̅̐̔̾́̊͑̊̋̋͆͜l̸̮̮̏e̵̡͇͍̾̽̒͒͊̾̕̕̚!̶̨̡̱̦̞̳̟̙̯͚̫͙̜̝͉̂͆̏̕

Neighbor 2: "O̶̳̩̹͙͕̓̄̈́͌͛̿̀̅͆̈́͒̅̊̿̕û̴͈͎̫͇̲̦̼̂̀̓ŗ̴̫̠̗̻̤̪̠͉͎̯̼̮͚̓̈́́̑͋̓͑̍͊̔́̐͑̋ ̶̢̧̞̟͖͈̫̜̘̩͉̰̻̃̎́̍̅͛͛̔͜͠e̴̜̎͋̌́̾͝ŷ̸̨̢̢͈͇̭͓̝̝̂̀̏̅̓̈́͑̿̈́̐̀͘͜ͅͅę̸̡̛̛̖̩̖̺̗͋̑̆̈̒͛̿͌̑̈́́̑s̸̠̈́͌̂̐̑̓̑̅̈́̿ ̵͙̜̩̹͕͖̬̹̠̎͌́͜a̵̛͔͕̺͍̭͖̯̞͚̯̯̝̯͎̒̂̄̓̊̀̾͗̐̄̂̐͜r̴̛̛̫̬̫̰̗͔̗͉͉̰͈̖̙̅̉̈̔͒̅̀̆̉͜ȩ̶̡̢̭̰̪͎̳̗̯̗̫̜̻̉̾́̈̎̉̎̕͠ ̸̯͙̥͍͕̮̗̹̙̜͎͉̞̰̭́̿̃̔̿̇̈́̃̎ǫ̴͙̫̠̤̣̜̪͎͎͑̈́͗̒̅̂͛̊͆͜p̸̨̡̧̻̙̰̭̗̳̗̣̪̳̘̔͛̈́e̶̢̱̺̮͎͓̱̰̒͐͆͒̋̅͗́͘̕͝͝͝ñ̵̺̦̯͍͂͆͌̋͌̽̆̀͂́̉̓͝e̸̢̨̛͓̲̫̬̜̮͙͑̆̾̿͜͠͝d̶̰̣̬̗͖̊͊̈́̔͐̊͆̋̿̃̕̕.̴͎̼̜͔̰̣̩̰̩̠͙̯̰̱́̔͗̑̋̇̄̀́͂Ȇ̸̢̮̤̪͉̒́̊̑̍͐͘ͅắ̸̛̞͓͆͝t̶̛̲̻̒̑̍̽͒́̇̐͑͗̂̚͠ ̸̻͓̝͇͆̄̅͗̈́͑̚͜͝͝t̸̢̗̠̦͍̝͈̰̳͇̳̀̈́̑̿̓͗̉͘ͅh̶̭̪̥̠̺͖̄͋̄͆̑́̊͂͊̄̄̚e̷̡̧̧̡̛̥̙̜̮̦̞̯̽̑ ̷̡͍̝̳͔͎͌͊͒̓̕͘f̵̥̀̋̿̊̑̓͆̕̕͜r̶̨͙͔̎͑̿̍̍̊̅̍̌̈́͝͝͠ͅų̸̲̍͘͘͝i̷̢̨͔͍͈̮̰̬̦̰̭̼̮͛̓̾͐̇̃͑̚͝͝͝ͅt̴̨̙̗̥̝̤̟̖̂̾̾̏̍̿̔̓̄́̽͝ ̴̛̱̣̤̠͇̻̹͔̗̗͓̺͉̥̪͑̐̽͂̆̑a̴͉͍̻̱͖̝̗̝͆̆̇͊̃̇̈́͒͑̊͛̽͝ṅ̸̨̛̙̖̪̤̜̼̻̺̪͇̬͙̰̉̚͜͝d̶̨͈̙̬̝͎̙̥̰̹̾̏͑̌͜ ̴̧͈̼̞͉̱̟̙̯̬̈́̎͐̂̊̏̀̕͝y̴̬̖͉͈̪͂̆̓̀͋̈́̽͗͊̈́͋͜ö̶̥̭̠́ų̷̨̗͈̰̥͙̼̑̌̓̍̑͊̐̈̿͌̚͘͜͝͠ ̸̑͂̈́̿̀̋̏͠ͅw̸̛̜̱̜̹̫̰̃̑͗̿̈̊i̷̢̺̠̬͓͓͍̽̓͊͜l̶̠̄͌̒̊͆̿͗̃l̴̨̫͙̫̙̀̇̋͜͠ ̸͔̤͎̱̞̩͖̫͉̹͎͚̓̀̿͆̏͐̏̑̿͜ͅs̷͔̰̃̓͊̔͑̌̀͝e̵̢̺̺͇̮͕̤̤͒̏͒̈́̐͑̑̀̆̾͠͝ͅͅȩ̴̨̤̜͈̭̱͉͕͎̙͚̟̺͚̃̀̌̒̑̏͗͂̒́̈́ ̵̢̢̛̙̱̠̖̙̝̳̮͔̮̗̗̓͛̈́̄̀̀̋͝͝ͅį̵͈͕͔̻͙̯̙̟͌͛͊̈́̿̈́̌̈́̓͐̊͒͋͘t̷̢̯̙͍̮͔͙̋͒̒͛̽ ̴̯̞̀t̶͓̥͎̲͇̥͝ͅo̴͈̞̦͛̆́̑͂̒̓̈́̈́̋̍̚͘o̶̢͇̝͚̱͕̳̜̲͗͂̑͘.̶̙͍̜͎͈̜͚̙̭̙̠̒̃͗̃̃͋̏̔̑͂̇̉͘ͅͅ"

Dream flinched back as they spoke, a fake smile covering his concern. He took a fruitcake from the first one and looked at it with concern.  
Dream: "I have no idea what you are saying..."  
The group started to disperse leaving just the first at the door. A very confused Dream glancing toward the kitchen, silently wishing for his twin.

Neighbor 1: "J̵͔̗̰̣̦̗̑͊́̉̌̈́̃̒̂͘͝͝͠͠ŏ̵͓̜́͗͋̇i̸̻̍̓̋͛̋̓̎̋̇̕͝n̷̡̢̺̗̼̦͗̾̌̿̋͝͠ ̴̡̙̗̳̮̹̣̻̜́͒̐͜͠u̸̡̝͕̞̱͖̟̿̃̀̄̊̔͌̓̐̓͝s̶̩̔͐̈́͋̇̇ͅ ̸̧̢̡͉̤̩̮͍͓̠̮̑͝î̵̧̛̹̓̍ņ̸̡͍͇̮̤̼͕̘̣͙̬̹͓̫̒̓̽̕ ̵̧̺̈́̿́͑̈́̉̑͘͝͠ͅt̶̛̠̪͖̊͛ḧ̴̻̱̤̼̖̝̤́̐̌̅̉̓͘ẹ̵̡̛̛̝͍͍͈̼͛͋͋͗̓̍̌̈̈̕ ̷̻͎͎̫̣̝̬̠͔̹̣̻̻̠̐͊̓̔̿͑͌̓̽̐̓́́̈́ć̷̹͓̰̲͓̊̾͛̎̈́͐̈r̶̛͖̻͚͔̻̥͍͆̓̇̚̚͘a̶̭̘͙̲̳̹̥̪̗̔̃͐̊͛̐͊̄͒͛̌̚̕͝ţ̴̨̹̝͈̲̱̻̗́̔͆͜͜e̴͔̜̗̝͖͍̭͍̒͗́̀̈́͘͜ṙ̴̛̟̖͈̰̎͒̅̀͗̽̓̇͌͂̋̔͝ͅ"

As they walked away Nightmare peeked out from the doorway with a raised brow bone. He had been listening but decided to stay out of that crazy.  
Nightmare: "What kinda drug town did you pick out? Look I have to go pick something up, I'll be back soon. Don't let the fruit people inside the house, please!"  
Dream: "I'm not THAT stupid!"  
Nightmare just shrugged and headed out. His brother sighed and shook his head, deciding to just start cooking them dinner. Something easy for their first day, sandwiches sounded nice.  
~After a few hours~  
Nightmare returns with a small child clinging to his sleeve and hiding behind him a bit. The little one seemed to have tear stains on his cheeks and an angry look in his eyes. Nightmare just made a surprise jazz hands type gesture at his brother.  
Dream: "Did you kidnap a child?"  
Nightmare: "No! I adopted one. His name is Killer and he is my baby, you are an uncle. Surprise."  
Dream stared at the pair in the doorway, glancing between both faces for a moment before his eyelights got large and bright. He gasped loudly and rushed forward grabbing them both in a hug.  
Dream: "Oh stars, YES! I am an uncle, I AM A UNCLE!"  
Killer laughed nervously and tried to push Dream off him, Nightmare just patting his head and laughing it off.  
Killer: "Okay, that is enough hugging, LET GO!"  
The twins both just laughed at this and Dream backed off a bit. He motioned towards the food he made. They all sit for a nice meal together. Over the first couple of weeks, Dream went from excited to questioning who allowed his brother to adopt a child. Killer would go to Nightmare with issues and Dream never really agreed with the answers.  
Killer: "So another kid walks up and starts a fight, what do I do?"  
Nightmare: "punch him in the face."  
Dream: "Do not punch him in the face! talk to a teacher."  
Nightmare: "Or punch him in the face. I am just saying, that is an option."  
~time skip to teen Killer~  
The brothers had had enough of the crazy neighbors and trying to keep them away from Killer. They decided to look for whatever was the cause, with Nightmare leading the investigation. After asking around town and slapping a few fruit worshipping weirdos they found out there was an abandoned military lab in a crater near town.  
When they first started checking around the lab they barely found anything, other than a locked door. Nightmare had finally compiled enough evidence to get a keycard and down into the secret labs, dragging his brother along in case he needed back up. Dream boredly poked at one of the plants in a display, tapping on the glass, as Nightmare worked trying to find more information.  
He growled a bit, shouting for Dream to check out the hall by the stairs. Dream rolled his eyelights and peeked down the hallway, raising a browbone at the purple stuff in the air.  
Dream: "Uh Nightmare, could you come here a sec?"  
He walked into the cloud and looked around a bit only to start coughing and have to stumble back out toward the stairs, where he collapsed. Nightmare grumbled walking over and glared at his brother on the ground for a moment before trying to walk down the hall and ending up the same as Dream. They ended up standing at the bottom of the stairs in an odd trance-like state giggling and talking nonsense to eachother about a "mother" and her beauty.  
After snapping out of it the two left to find a way past the spore and into the next locked door. A bit more asking around and Nightmare ends up with a scanner off one of the soldiers and a hazmat suit off a weirdo in a weird stall shop.  
Dream was back at home as Nightmare worked on finding more answers, he examined a strange plant growing by his garden. After poking at it a bit and tending to it it had bore fruit, and as the curious gardener he was, he had decided to taste the fruit. Just as killer got home from school he got to watch his uncle start to twitch and a wide smile spread across his face.  
Killer: "nope, I am going to do my homework."  
He rushed into the house trying not to make eye contact. Dream ends up running down the street toward the crater, just missing Nightmare's return home for the night. Nightmare goes to check on Killer and looks around the house suspiciously before entering his son's room.  
Nightmare: "Ok where is your uncle and do I really want to know?"  
Killer: "Ran down the street like one of the crazy people that talk about fruit, I think he ate a fruit off the weird plant."  
Nightmare: "Dream... WHY..."  
He turns around and runs out of the house, jogging after Dream in the hopes of catching his idiot brother before he gets himself killed. He finds him talking to one of the first crazy neighbors they met and approaches the pair a bit disturbed, ready to smack some sense into Dream.


End file.
